Happy B'Day! Lucy!
by Scarlet Madoushi
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja ya! RnR please?


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail memang bukan puya saya, tapi fic ini punya saya

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rating : K+

Main Chara : Lucy .H.

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Typo (mungkin), alur GaJe, ancur, dll

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa seorang gadis blonde yang baru melewati pintu guild yang terkenal karena sering membuat onar itu. "Ohayou mo, Lu-chan!" sambut seorang gadis berambut biru dengan pita yang senada dengan warna bajunya, Levy.

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada Mirajane di balik meja bar-nya, Gajeel yang sedang malas-malasan, Natsu yang berkelahi dengan Gray, Erza yang biasa memakan Strawberry Cheese Cake-nya, atau pun Cana yang biasanya sedang berurusan dengan 'pacar'-nya. "Anoo...dimana semua orang?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Lu-chan oleh Levy tadi. "Oh, mereka sedang menjalankan misi" jawab Levy. "Misi? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?" tanya Lucy. "Kalau tentang itu… aku tak tahu pasti" jawab Levy ragu. "Begitu… Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja?" tanya Lucy lagi. "Itu karena aku tidak mau ikut" jawab Levy. "Oh… kalau begitu, aku pulang saja" kata Lucy sambil berjalan keluar guild.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Lucy duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. 'kenapa Natsu tidak memberitahuku kalau ada misi? Biasanya kan dia selalu mengajakku' batin Lucy. Malam harinya, Levy datang ke kamar Lucy. "Doushiteru no, Levy?" tanya Lucy. "Ayo ikut!" ajak Levy. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Levy langsung menarik tangan Lucy untuk mengikutinya. "Kita mau kemana, Levy?" tanya Lucy yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh gadis berambut biru yang ada di depannya. "Sudahlah, ikut saja" kata Levy sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan akhirnya Levy menabrak tiang listrik dan kemudian terjatuh. "Ittai…" rengek Levy. "Levy! Daijoubu, ka? Sini biar kubantu" kata Lucy sambil menarik tangan Levy agar dia berdiri. "Mmm.. daijoubu, yo" jawab Levy. "Kau yakin?" tanya Lucy lagi. "Iya, ayo cepatlah!" ajak Levy lagi. Lucy yang dari tadi di tarik-tarik terus, jadi penasaran.

Sebenarnya ada yang disembunyikan oleh teman-temannya karena hari ini adalah hari ultah Lucy! Dan tanpa ia ketahui sejak kemarin teman-temannya sudah merencanakan pesta kejutan untuk anggota Fairy Tail yang satu ini.

-Flashback-

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Gray. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita semua pergi keluar untuk mencari kue ultah sekaligus hadiahnya, tapi yang pergi tidak semua. Harus ada yang tinggal di guild untuk meyakinkan Lucy," ujar Erza. "Baiklah, siapa yang tidak ikut besok?" tanya Mira. "Biar aku saja" jawab Levy, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Ada lagi?" tanya Erza. "Yang lain hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu sudah di tetapkan" ujar Natsu. "Matte!" kata Juvia tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang akan menyiapkan tempatnya?" tanyanya. "Ah… benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku" kata Erza. "Biar Juvia saja, ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Juvia. "Aku!" jawab Evergreen, Cana, Lisanna dan Bisca bersamaan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang membeli kuenya. Sisanya kalian membeli hadiahnya" kata Erza memberi perintah. "Aku mau minta izin pada master, kalian lakukanlah tugas kalian. Oh iya, kita akan mengadakan pestanya di halaman belakang saja" kata Erza lalu dia pergi, bersamaan dengan itu yang lain juga bubar melakukan tugas masing-masing.

-Flashback end-

Mereka sampai di guild, "Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Lucy. "Kau akan tahu nanti, ayo!" ajak Levy sambil berjalan kearah halaman belakang. Lucy mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku Levy. 'Sebenarnya mereka sedang merencanakan apa?' Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sampainya di halaman belakang… "Otanjoubi Omedettou! Lucyyyyyyyyyyy!" seru semuanya serempak. Lucy yang dari tadi gelisah karena merasa ada yang tidak beres jadi terkejut setengah mati (?). "Mi..minna!?" kata Lucy. "Maaf, ya Lu-chan aku sudah membohongimu" ujar Levy. Lalu satu persatu anggota guild itu mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado pada Lucy. "Keluarkan kuenya!" teriak Erza. "Na..nani?!" Lucy terkejut bukan main melihat kue ulang tahun yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya (?) *gede banget, ya?!*. "Ayo tiup lilinnya!" kata Natsu, sambil memberikan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin di atasnya, karena tidak mungkin Lucy bisa meniup lilin di atas kue sebesar kue yang ada di hadapannya. Natsu lalu menghidupkan api lilin itu. "Make a wish dulu, donk!" ujar Juvia. "Semoga Fairy Tail semakin, semakin, semakin, semakin dan semakin kuat dan juga semakin maju!" ucap Lucy lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga" semua bernyanyi, tapi Lucy malah bingung. "Bagaimana cara memotong kuenya kalau sebesar ini?" kata Lucy. "Gampang!" kata Erza dari belakang Lucy. "Koushou!" Erza mengeluarka pedangnya. Dan langsung memotong kuenya (Author : padahal kan yang ultah Lucy. Tapi, kenapa Erza yang potong kuenya? Erza : MasBuLoh? Author : *ngibarin bendera putih* nyerah deh kalau urusan sama Erza). Entah bagaimana caranya, hanya dalam sekejap kue raksasa itu menjadi potongan-potongan kue kecil yang jatuh dari langit. Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain menangkap kue yang berjatuhan.

Setelah acara makan kuenya selesai semua berkumpul lalu bertanya pada Lucy "Lucy bagaimana perasaanmu?". "Aku sangat kaget, bahkan aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Hh.. ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupku! Arigatou, minna" kata Lucy sambil menitikkan air mata. "Sudahlah Lucy-san, jangan menangis" hibur Wendy yang tiba-tiba datang. "Aku..aku tidak menangis, kok. Aku cuma terharu" bantah Lucy. "Itu sama saja! Hahaha" jawab yang lain kemudian mereka semua tertawa, termasuk Lucy. "Ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!" teriak Natsu. "Yaaaaa!" jawab semua.

-OWARI-

Konnichiwa minna-san!. Aku anggota baru di . Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san! *ojigi*. Ini adalah fic pertamaku, sebenarnya bukan fic pertama yang dibuat sih. Demo, ini fic pertama yang aku publish, gomen kalau tema fic-ini ada yang sama dengan punya minna, aku nggak maksud buat niru. Aku tau kok, pasti ceritanya membosankan. Aku cuma berharap supaya minna menyukai dan me-review fic yang amburadul ini supaya aku bisa bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi. Sekian Bacot dari saya.

Sankyuuu, for reading my first fic! :) RnR please?


End file.
